


NCharlIesangelS

by briwd



Category: Charlie's Angels (TV), NCIS
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Het, Humor, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briwd/pseuds/briwd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Classic Crossovers challenge at NFA, this is a crossover between Season 3 of NCIS and Season 1 of the classic Charlie’s Angels show. Separate cases the Angels and Team Gibbs are working merge after Director Jenny Shepard is kidnapped. Kate Todd is alive, and there are hints of Tate and Tiva; however, Tony DiNozzo and Jill Munroe find themselves attracted to each other, while their teams look for answers to their cases and race against the clock to rescue Jenny. COMPLETE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**late April, 2006**

**Spotsylvania County, Virginia**

Janie del Prado and Michael Morton were out for a nice Sunday drive, in this rural eastern Virginia county, halfway between Washington and Richmond.

According to those who knew them in their Fairfax neighborhood, the model and her ex-Marine husband were the perfect couple.

Janie came from an affluent southern California family, and the beautiful, blonde, tanned Venice native had made a nice modeling career for herself. Michael was blue-collar, raised by a single mom from West Virginia, and had saved the lives of his platoon in a sneak attack by terrorists in Afghanistan.

He had no real family, as his mother died of cancer before his honorable discharge, and struggled to find work after relocating to northern Virginia. She was very close to her family, but possessed an independent streak that mom and dad found disconcerting.

She met him on the rebound, having been taken for a ride by a football player who was committing himself to her and at least one other woman in 17 other NFL cities. They hit it off and - against her parents' wishes - married eight months later.

His mother would have loved her if she was still alive. Her parents hate him, but she's in love, and he with her.

Somewhere in eastern Virginia, Spotyslvania County, on a country road, a county police deputy came across an abandoned Corvette, off the road, next to a tree. The deputy went to take a close look, and found Janie del Prado's body laying back in the drivers' seat, shot twice in the chest.

Forensics found no fingerprints on nor in the car - nor on the body.

No sign of Morton was seen, other than his fingerprints on the passenger seat and door.

Spotsylvania County Police put out a BOLO for Morton, and no one's seen him since they were spotted leaving a Fairfax-area restaurant after church, headed out for their drive.

**Three weeks later, mid-May**   
**Los Angeles**   
**The Charles Townsend Detective Agency**

Antonio and Melody del Prado sat on the couch in the agency's main office, still forlorn over the loss of their middle daughter. They loved her greatly, as they do their other five children, and three weeks after burying her they're still mourning her death - and growing angrier and angrier about the man they suspect caused it.

Antonio - who inherited a great fortune from his father and made his name as a movie director - knew Charlie Townsend from numerous social gatherings in Hollywood and L.A. He and Melody - an actress and singer - decided to approach Townsend after everyone else they had gone to didn't respond as they thought.

They met Townsend's representative, John Bosley, at the agency's office, and waited for its three private investigators to show up.

All were held up by traffic, but made it by 1:30 p.m.

Black-haired Sabrina Duncan; brunette Kelly Garrett; and blond Jill Munroe had established themselves as beautiful, high-class, professional private eyes, among the best in L.A. and probably the entire United States.

All were dressed stylishly and appropriately for a corporate atmosphere, all wearing suits and heels. Jill and Kelly wore satin blouses, Sabrina a turtleneck - it  _was_ cooler than normal for early May.

Antonio and Melody both knew that none of these women floated on their looks - they may use them to get people off their guards, but all three were very competent investigators. They had to be - "Charlie's Angels" were perhaps their final resort.

" _You've met my angels_ ," Charlie said, from the 30-year-old speakerphone on Bosley's desk.  _"I like to say, 'once upon a time, there were three beautiful girls who went to the police academy, each assigned very hazardous duties. I took them away from all that to work for me.'_ "

Melody chuckled. "They're very beautiful," she said, "and I have heard how good they are."

"Thank you," Sabrina Duncan said. "You're kind to say that. Before we go on, I wanted to say how sorry we are for your loss."

"Thank you," Antonio said. "Janie is...was...very special..." There were no tears from either parent; they had shed a million in the past three weeks. Now they wanted answers.

" _Angels, you know the details of the case?_ " Charlie said on the loudspeaker.

"Yeah," Jill Munroe answered. "I  _am_  curious about the reaction by the local police in Virginia."

"We're more than happy to help," Kelly Garrett said, "we're wondering why it's gotten to  _us_. Why the police aren't doing what they're supposed to do."

"The Spotsylvania County Police told me this is an 'open-and-shut' case," Antonio said. "They're dragging their feet. Not just moving too slowly for Melody and I, not moving at  _all_."

"Says here," John Bosley said, looking at the case file, "the police put out a BOLO for her husband, who's missing."

"Scum," Antonio spit out.

"Excuse me?" Jill asked.

" _Scum of the earth_ ," Antonio said, slowly and angrily. " _He_  did this.  _He_  took her. He's behind this somehow."

Sabrina looked at the case file, at the note from Charlie about the parents and their opinion of Janie's husband.

"Mr. and Mrs. del Prado, Michael Morton is  _missing_. They didn't find his prints on...Janie. How...how do you know he is involved with her murder and not a _victim_  himself?"

"Miss Duncan, he  _seduced_  Janie!" Melody shouted. "He was a drug addict! My husband knows a federal agent in Washington who says he was connected to a drug dealer that Naval intelligence has tried to capture for months. I know, I know, I know this...Morton... _he killed our Janie_!"

The del Prados gave each Angel, and Bosley, a fierce look.

"We are getting the run around from the county police in Virginia," Antonio said. "We went to the FBI in Los Angeles, spoke to an agent in Quantico, and were told it is not the FBI's jurisdiction. We went to the Naval intelligence in San Diego-"

"-NCIS, Naval Criminal Investigative Service, they call it-" Melody.

"-NCIS, investigators, intelligence, whatever they are, we went to their field office in San Diego, and their agent at Camp Pendleton," Antonio said. "They told us they had no jurisdiction. Now you can see why we came to Charles, and to you."

The del Prados grasped each other's hands, and Melody laid her head on her husband's shoulder.

"These federal agencies and county police may not care about our Janie, but she is our life..." Antonio's voice trailed off, as he looked down at the floor, then up at Sabrina. "You  _have_  to  _help_  us."

"Mr. and Mrs. del Prado," Sabrina replied, "we have dealt with some pretty difficult situations before. We've dealt with federal agencies. Let us deal with these people, on your behalf. We'll help find who killed your daughter, and get justice for her."

" _And,_ " Townsend said on the speakerphone, " _having worked for a federal agency myself - the CIA - many years ago, I know people in Washington. I'll talk with them, while the Angels go to Washington and Virginia to speak with the appropriate agencies._ "

**Washington, D.C.**   
**Navy Yard**   
**NCIS Headquarters**

Although he's already got an important case on his hands, NCIS agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs knew his Major Case Response Team needed to handle the Janie del Prado murder investigation.

And his boss - NCIS Director Jenny Shepard - was ordering him not to take it up.

"Jethro. You have two drug dealers," - Brian and James Dempsey - "both moving drugs for South African drug cartels, selling them to Naval personnel in Norfolk,  _on base_  in some instances, presenting a  _threat_  to Naval facilities and personnel," Shepard told Gibbs in her office, as he stood in front of her desk, with her seated behind it.

"Then, according to Agent Yates, one of them" - James - "the one we  _don't_  have in custody is a  _suspect_  in half-a-dozen  _homicides_. And according to Agent Yates and FBI, he's suspected of running his  _own_  drug ring here in Washington."

"I  _know_  what Cassie said, Jenny," Gibbs said. "Bring her into the case to help me with the Dempsey brothers. I've already got four agents, not counting myself. Let me borrow another agent-"

"-for the del Prado case," Shepard replied. "It's a  _civilian_  case, even if the missing husband is an ex-Marine-"

"-and the county cops down there dropped the ball-" Gibbs.

"So  _you_ want it," Shepard told him. "I  _need_ you to get these brothers.  _That's_  what your team will concentrate on. I'll assign del Prado to another agent here or to Norfolk."

Gibbs, exasperated, turned to leave Shepard's office.

"Jethro," Shepard said, "we're  _not_  equals anymore. We're  _not_  teammates working together in Paris. When I give you orders, I  _expect_  you to carry them out  _without question_  as your Director and  _your boss_."

"I  _know_ you're the Director, Jenny," Gibbs said, leaving to make his way to the bullpen where his team worked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Spotsylvania County, Virginia**

The three female private eyes from the Charles Townsend Detective Agency in Los Angeles went undercover in order to discover why the local police had closed the Janie del Prado/Michael Morton case.

Kelly Garrett "joined" the Spotsylvania County Police Department as a rookie officer, "fresh out of college".

Sabrina Duncan arrived at SCPD headquarters the afternoon of Kelly's first day, as a "reporter" from "Police Magazine".

Jill Munroe, clad in her best - and tightest - top and Daisy Dukes, snooped around the SCPD garage, making "friends" with the officers there. And asking questions about the del Prado/Morton wreck.

John Bosley - Mr. Townsend's representative - showed up at SCPD as a "concerned citizen, newly moved into the neighborhood".

They all were made by the end of the first day.

**Fairfax, Virginia**

"Our. Worst. Case. _Ever_." Jill whined into the phone in a room of a five-star Fairfax, Virginia hotel.

"I honestly didn't expect much to come of your investigation, Angels, so don't beat yourselves up," Townsend replied from his mansion in Los Angeles - the Angels and Bosley hearing him on speaker.

"The sheriff was pretty open with us," Kelly added.

"They're not trying to hide anything," Sabrina said. "They don't believe it's anything more than an open-and-shut case."

"A sad wreck that took the life of a promising young woman," Bosley said. "Nice of them to let us find the Marine, though."

"Actually, they are deferring to NCIS," Townsend replied, "since he is a Marine and they have jurisdiction in cases involving former Marines."

"They have a BOLO out on the guy but because of 'budget cuts' they can't have their detectives fully investigate it," Kelly added. "You think they'd rather not be bothered with this?"

"Looks that way to me," Jill said. "They have a detective monitoring the case, whatever that means-"

"In name only," Bosley said. "They're letting us do the foot work."

"And NCIS," Townsend added. "Speaking of NCIS, Angels, grab your gear."

"Our what, Charlie?" Sabrina.

"'Grab your gear' is what Leroy Jethro Gibbs, the Special Agent in Charge of the Major Case Response Team at the Washington field office, tells his agents when they prepare to investigate a crime scene," Townsend said. "You will be working with him and his team on this particular case."

"I hope he's easier to work with than the Spotsylvania County Police were," Kelly said.

"He has his ways, I'm told," Townsend answered. "I am assured by the NCIS Director, Ms. Jenny Shepard, that Agent Gibbs and his team will give you their full cooperation. They will have the lead, we will assist. And Director Shepard is expecting you."

**Washington**

"Ziva. DiNozzo. Find Brian Dempsey," Gibbs said to his Senior Field Agent, Anthony "Tony" DiNozzo, and Officer Ziva David, the liaison to NCIS from Israel's Mossad Agency.

Minutes later, Tony and Ziva hopped in an SUV in NCIS's evidence garage, and took off to find Brian, the one of the drug-running Dempsey brothers who wasn't keeping a very low profile.

Special Agent Kate Todd looked on as the SUV drove away from the garage.

Nearly a year ago, she almost died on a rooftop in Norfolk, Virginia; only a stiff wind saved her from having her brains blown out by a bullet from Ari Haswari's sniper rifle - and only luck kept her and Abby Sciuto from being shot to death by Ari at the Navy Yard.

They found the bastard. She wanted to pull the trigger herself.

Instead Ari's half-sister did the honors, and as her reward was added to Gibbs' team as Mossad liaison by the new director, Jenny Shepard, herself.

That made for a year of the most awkward working environment Kate had ever found herself in.

She in essence was being forced to work with the half-sister of the man who tried to murder her; her friend and teammate Abby; and their leader, Gibbs - and that's not counting Ari's bomb that nearly killed Tony, McGee and herself.

_Who in their right mind thought that was possibly a good idea?_

_Jenny, that's who. And she was the boss._

While Kate worked more closely with Gibbs, Ziva found herself assigned to Tony, which at first didn't bother Kate; she and Gibbs had worked cases numerous times in the past couple of years, and she found him to be much more professional and pleasant to work with than the immature DiNozzo.

But then Kate got assigned to work with McGee, and immediately she was impressed with how much the young agent had learned, and especially how he stood up to Tony and his antics. She stood by him when he was wrongfully accused of killing a D.C. Metro detective, and helped him in the case involving his sister, Sarah.

Kate also noticed changes in Tony. She couldn't deny that he was slowly maturing, acting more like a man than like a childish jock; Jenny's ultimatum to Kate to "stop acting like a bitch" to Tony actually helped improve things (as did Jenny's order to Tony to "stop acting like a kid").

And Kate saw that she actually admired the guy, and even liked him.

Deep down, she really liked him. And, she was jealous of Ziva.

Ziva not only worked the bulk of the team's cases partnered with Tony, she also bantered with him more than anyone else on the team. Initially most of it was the same old Tony she had tolerated for her first two years at NCIS; then it...changed.

Tony was looser, having fun, and acting like an adult, in a way that Kate found to be appealing.

Two months before, when the major's son showed up at his high school with a bomb strapped to his body, and Gibbs was taken hostage, Tony had to step up and lead the team.

That night, Kate saw what kind of leader Tony could be, and her respect and admiration for him grew immensely. The next morning, she heard some of the same banter, the same jokes, from DiNozzo that she saw going back to Air Force One; and yet, this was a man who was growing up, and maturing into a potentially great agent and leader.

That Tony, Kate thought, she could follow.

And care for. And love.

If only Ziva wasn't in the way.

If Kate spent the bulk of her time working with Gibbs and McGee - and down in Abby's forensics lab - and liking Tony from afar, she at best tolerated ZIva. Because of Ari, and Jenny, she had to work with Ziva but she didn't have to socialize with her.

Gibbs hadn't pushed it and in fact told Jenny more than once to back off when the director wanted to 'bring them together'. Abby didn't push it, either, after the slapping incident between herself and Ziva; Abs was accepting Ziva in her own way, but still felt loyalty to Kate.

Kate and Ziva found an acceptable medium, allowing them to work together. It held, even when they ended up arguing over some minutae in Abby's lab that was broken up by, of all people, Jimmy Palmer.

He, Ducky, McGee and Tony had accepted her, Abs and Gibbs slightly less so, but more than enough to regard her as part of the team. And, eventually, so did Kate.

Even if she did wish more and more that it was McGee, not DiNozzo, that Ziva was paired with.

"Got  _work_  to do, Kate?"

Gibbs appeared right behind her - he tended to do that, and after nearly three years working with the man still hadn't figured out how he managed to do that.

"How do you  _do_  that, Gibbs?" she said.

"What I'm  _really_  interested in, Kate, is how we work the Dempsey brothers case and the dead model and her missing Marine husband," Gibbs answered, as he motioned for Kate to follow him into the elevator.

"I thought Jenny told you  _not_  to follow up on them," Kate said, as Gibbs hit the button for the third floor.

"Jenny told me to concentrate on the  _Dempsey brothers,_ " Gibbs said. "Kinda hard, though, not to follow up on the model and the Marine when the model's parents ask for help."

"Help?"

"Yeah, Kate. Help. As in take the Janie del Prado case."

"They're asking  _us_  to take the case," Kate replied, "that the Spotsylvania County police closed, that San Diego said it had no jurisdiction over-"

"County police may have closed it, Kate," Gibbs said, as the elevator opened onto the third floor; he and Kate walked out toward the bullpen. "Doesn't keep us from reopening it. And San Diego doesn't have jurisdiction; the death happened in  _our_  back yard.  _Our_  jurisdiction."

Gibbs walked past McGee to the big monitor in the bullpen.

"McGee," Gibbs said to his now junior field agent, "you have the del Prados up?"

"On the screen, boss," McGee replied.

The faces of Antonio and Melody del Prado appeared on the monitor.

"Agent Gibbs?" Antonio said.

"Yes, Mr. and Mrs. del Prado," Gibbs replied. "This is special field agent Kate Todd, and junior field agent Tim McGee."

"Our condolescences to you for the loss of your daughter Janie," Kate said.

"Thank you," Melody said. "Janie was our-"

"Melody!" Antonio interrupted, holding up his hand to quiet her. "Agent Gibbs. I understand it is  _your_  field office, not San Diego, which has jurisdiction over the case involving our beloved - and deceased - daughter."

"That's correct," Gibbs replied. "San Diego and Camp Pendleton didn't have jurisdiction because her death happened in Virginia. That's  _why_  San Diego told you it couldn't investigate the case."

"I assume you're up to speed, including the fact those hillbilly cops there closed the damn case," Antonio said, angrily.

"Yeah, but that doesn't prevent me from reopening it," Gibbs answered. "Which I intend to do."

"Can you find what happened to Janie?" Melody, in tears, pleaded.

"Darling," Antonio said to Melody, "we know WHO murdered her. My question to you, Agent Gibbs, is how  _quickly_  you can find the bastard."

"Mr. and Mrs. del Prado," Gibbs replied, "we are going to do everything we can to find out what happened there. We will investigate all aspects of this case-"

"Agent Gibbs, I understand your team is handling  _another_  case," Antonio said. "Are those young people the two agents who will help you investigate my daughter?"

Gibbs looked at Kate, wondering what in hell del Prado was talking about.

"Mr. del Prado," Gibbs retorted, " _all_  of my agents are more than capable of handling any investigation assigned to them-"

"So that means you will assign your senior agent and the Mossad officer to this case," Antonio demanded. "Or must my lovely wife and I settle for the former Secret Service agent and the technical wizard?"

" _Excuse_  me?" Kate said, incredulously.

"Sir?" McGee said, also incredulously.

"Are you  _questioning_  my ability to investigate this case, Mr. del Prado? And what does the makeup of my particular agents have to do with anything?"

"Antonio, Ms. Shepard said that they could use assistance-" Melody said to her husband.

"The Director said they could use the help," her husband answered. "Which is why we're sending the girls from the agency to help them."

"Mr. del Prado," Gibbs said firmly. "' _Girls_  from the agency'?"

"Agent Gibbs," Antonio said. "We hired the Charles Townsend Detective Agency to find out what happened to Janie. They insisted they couldn't investigate without the cooperation and assistance of NCIS...I'm a man of influence here, in Los Angeles - and in Washington. I speak with powerful people daily and am used to getting things done. So after speaking with Mr. Townsend, he and I took the time to call your director, Mr. Shepard."

"Jenny?" Kate said to Gibbs, before rolling her eyes, which Antonio saw and jumped on.

"Young lady, I am impressed with Ms. Shepard, her decision-making skills and her leadership ability," Antonio said. "If she wasn't in such an important position, leading a federal intelligence agency, I would have her as a CEO."

"Would you still...'have'... _me_  investigating this case?" Gibbs replied. "Then allow  _me_  to investigate it.  _Trust_  me,  _and_  my team."

"I do because I trust that you will proceed however Ms. Shepard directs you to," Antonio retorted, "and that will involve the assistance of Mr. Townsend's Angels."

Kate was aghast, McGee stunned at Antonio del Prado's...nerve. Gibbs stood, impassively, not allowing Mr. del Prado to get a read on him.

"Angels?" Gibbs said.

"Mr. Townsend's private detectives, all female, all with police  _and_  investigative experience," Antonio said. "Charles is a long-time friend and business associate. I trust him like I trust few others. Melody and I are grateful for his help in this difficult time, and we  _expect_  that you will work with Mr. Townsend's Angels."

" _I'll_  make the determination on who I work with, Mr. del Prado-" Gibbs.

"They're on their way to your Navy Yard now, looking for  _answers_ , just like Melody and I are," Antonio said. "This is...this is my wife's and my daughter. I will settle for nothing less than the best. I am told you are the best NCIS has, and Mr. Townsend is the best private investigation agency in the country. Together, I expect you to find the bastard who murdered our Janie...Mr. Townsend and I will speak soon with you and your director for a status update. Until then, farewell."

The video feed from California cut out.

"'Farewell'?...'Mr. Townsend's  _Angels_ '?...Gibbs WHAT is going on here? What's Jenny  _up_  to?" Kate asked.

"I'm going to find out," Gibbs said, as he looked up towards Jenny's office. "Kate: find out everything you can about Townsend's 'Angels' as fast as you can, then call Tony for an update on Dempsey. McGee: use your 'technical wizard' skills to find out about del Prado and Townsend. And where those private eyes are and how soon they'll arrive."

"Boss, I can tell you a little about Antonio del Prado," McGee said, going to his computer, calling up some documents on his screen, then sending the feed to the monitor.

"Antonio del Prado: California businessman, made his fortune in telecommunications, 22nd richest man in the United States," McGee said. "Gold Pacific Broadcasting, based in Los Angeles, owns several TV and radio stations mostly west of the Rockies, as well as Taiwan, Indonesia, Australia, and Japan. Said to have friends on the Hill, some at the Pentagon. Helped fund campaigns for several prominent Republican senators and representatives, and the past eight GOP Presidential candidates. Rumored to have the ear of every actual and wanna-be prominent politician in D.C., according to a Newsweek article from four years ago."

"That would  _explain_  Jenny," Gibbs said. "Good work, McGee. If 'Charlie's Angels' show up while I'm upstairs, hold them here and come get me."

At that, Gibbs made his way up the stairs, to confront Jenny Shepard.

Kate decided to call Tony, and get the status update out of the way, as she began compiling info on Jill Munroe and John Bosley.

"Tony," she said, "Gibbs wants an update."

"Tell the boss Brian Dempsey is secured and on his way for his visit with his friends from NCIS," Tony said, while placing an order at an Arby's.

"Hey! I want two beef and cheddars, curly fries, cheese sauce, and a medium Coke," Kate heard Dempsey yell in the background.

"You are the prisoner. You do not get to order food!" Kate heard Ziva yell back.

"Sounds like you're having a great time," Kate joked to Tony.

"Large roast beef, large curly fries with Arby's sauce-oh, sorry, Kate. Real barrel of fun, that Dempsey guy. He and Ziva are getting along famously," Kate heard Tony say, as Ziva and Dempsey argued. "Ask McGee if he wants anything, and what about you?"

"Unless Arby has started serving soy products, or anything healthy, no thank you," Kate said, pulling up background info on Sabrina Duncan and Kelly Garrett. "McGee? Tony wants to know if you want Arby's."

"I'm good," McGee said, as he looked up financials and background on Charlie Townsend and his agency.

"How long before you're back?" Kate asked Tony.

"Oh, probably twenty minutes," Tony answered. "This guy was outside Landover. There's traffic, and we hadn't eaten since breakfast. Where's the boss?"

"Upstairs talking with Jenny," Kate answered. "She handed him another case...dead model, missing ex-Marine husband in Virginia. Her parents, from Los Angeles, dad's apparently knows a lot of people on the Hill and finances their campaigns. Wants us to investigate."

"When we're already working the Dempseys?"

"Get this," Kate said. "The guy hired a private eye agency in L.A. to 'help' us."

The third-floor elevator dinged nearby.

"Help?" Tony said.

"Kate," McGee said, standing and looking toward the elevator. "I think we should get agent Gibbs."

"What's Probie going on about?" Tony said, hearing McGee.

"Tony, I gotta go," Kate replied. "Those private eyes are here."

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Angels arrive at NCIS, just ahead of Tony and Ziva, who are bringing in one of the Dempsey brothers - but everyone is shocked when Ziva brings the brother up to interrogation. Also, Kate and McGee discuss the Angels' background and qualifications.

**Chapter Three**

**Navy Yard, NCIS Headquarters**

Three beautiful, athletic, statuesque women - and a pudgy man with a receding hairline - walked off the elevator on to the third floor, uncertain as to where they were going.

"Over  _there_!"

"No. Over  _here_!"

"The instructions said to the  _left_  off the elevator-"

Kate Todd saw the guy pointing in the opposite direction of where she and the rest of her team worked, and thought letting them get lost - as much as she herself prefer it - might be a bad idea.

McGee took the initiative ahead of Kate, waved his arms and caught their attention.

"Bosley...I think your directions were wrong," said the brunette, pointing in Kate and McGee's direction. " _That_  way."

" _AHA_!" the man said, and led the three women straight to McGee, who stood in front of Tony DiNozzo's desk.

"And you two must be part of Leroy Gibbs' team!" the man said. "Good day, sir, miss. My name is John Bosley, and my lady friends and I are from the Charles Townsend Detective Agency-"

"We  _know_ ," Kate replied. "We've been expecting you. I'm Special Agent Kate Todd. This" - Kate motioned to McGee - "is Special Agent Tim McGee."

"Nice to meet you," said the raven-haired woman, whom Kate thought may be the actual leader of the group. "Sabrina Duncan. This is Kelly Garrett" - the brunette - "and Jill Munroe" - the blonde - "and of course, John Bosley."

"If you'll excuse me a moment, I need to run upstairs to get my boss," McGee said, leaving Kate with 'Charlie's Angels'.

"I hope we haven't come at a bad time," Kelly said.

 _Well, according to Gibbs the best time would have been not at all,_  Kate thought.

"Well, we're always busy," Kate answered. "We're working a case right now in fact...but we certainly have time for you, and if you'll wait a few minutes, Special Agent in Charge Leroy  _Jethro_  Gibbs will be down to meet you."

They didn't have long to wait; a minute later, McGee, Gibbs and NCIS Director Jenny Shepard made their way down the stairs to the bullpen. More introductions were made - with Kate noticing that Gibbs looked like he wanted to strangle the director - before Jenny motioned for Gibbs, the Angels and Bosley to join her up in the conference room.

Upstairs in the conference room, Jenny rehashed the details of the del Prado case, with Gibbs wondering if the director shouldn't just handle the case herself and let him handle the Dempseys.

"Of course, Mr. Bosley, your team will be working together with Agent Gibbs' team on this case," Jenny said.

"I'm confident we'll work together just fine,  _right_  Leroy?" Bosley said, grinning like a loon.

Gibbs responded with a long glare.

Downstairs, Kate and McGee were sending bios on each of Townsend's detectives, and Bosley, and Townsend himself to Gibbs' email.

"I haven't seen Boss this crazy since Ari," McGee said.

"Thanks for reminding me of  _that_ ," Kate replied, with a smirk, then ran over to McGee's desk. "But yeah...did you  _see_  that look on his face when Jenny brought them down here-"

"-and when the Director brought them up," McGee said. "You had a chance to read their bios?"

"A little," Kate replied. "They all have police experience, like Tony...but unlike Tony, they went to Townsend's agency."

" So they have some law enforcement background and it's not quite like they're a bunch of pretty faces who have no idea what they're doing," McGee said.

"You  _sure_ , McGee?" Kate said. "Tony worked as a cop and a detective. These women came straight out of the police academy in Los Angeles. Desk work. Directing traffic. You had ten times the field experience they did when you joined our team."

"Well...they  _did_  help expose that women's prison farm in Louisiana," McGee countered. "Hey. You're taking Gibbs' side, aren't you?"

"And you're  _not_?" Kate said. "Or are you 'blinded' by their beauty?"

"Come on. You know Gibbs doesn't like working with outsiders, period."

"And especially those who have no real experience."

"The Director is not going to put someone out in the field that doesn't belong-"

"And they don't belong out  _there_ ," Kate countered. "Gibbs - and  _we_ , lest you forget - now have two cases to work. And Gibbs, and  _we_ , have to keep in the back of our minds how not to let those women and that guy get themselves killed."

Kate's phone rang, and she ran over to pick it up.

" _KAAAAATIE_. We're  _HOOOOOMMEE_." Tony crooned.

Tony's van had just arrived in the garage downstairs, with Ziva and Brian Dempsey.

"Tony. Our guests are here," Kate replied.

"Three women, you said," Tony said, as he got out of the van. "Are they hot? Blondes, brunettes? Redheads, for the boss?"

"One blonde, one brune- _DiNozzo_."

"Kate...I'm an  _investigator_ ," Tony continued, as Ziva and Brian Dempsey argued in the background. "It's my job to know whom I'm working with."

"Hey  _LOVERBOY_!" Dempsey yelled. "Tell your girlfriend over here to shut her piehole!"

" _YOU_  may shut  _YOUR POTHOLE_ ," Ziva yelled back. "I should have listened to Tony when he suggested we use the  _MUZZLE_  on you."

"Longest three hours of my life," Tony said on his cell phone to Kate. "Guy's the most obnoxious  _ass_  I've ever met-"

"Hey  _STARBUCK_ ," said Dempsey, who had taken by now to referring to Tony by every 70s TV actor and '80s rock star he could think of. "Tell your girlfriend that it's a  _drive_  through, not a  _ride_  through. How long has she lived here in America anyway?"

"I am  _NOT_  his 'girlfriend'" Ziva yelled back.

"A very pleasant man, Kate, as you can  _HEAR_ ," Tony hissed into his cell. "Would you like the pleasure of meeting this fine example of manhood now or wait until Ziva escorts him upstairs?"

"I'll  _wait_ ," Kate replied. "Male pigs are a dime a dozen."

Tony shut his phone. "That seals it," he said. "Kate refuses to come down. You're taking him up."

"I will  _pay_  you to take this...man...up for me," Ziva replied.

"No way," Tony said. "My rock beat your scissors. And I have the bag that happens to have five million dollars of heroin in it."

"That's nothing," Dempsey smugly said.

"I disagree," Tony said. "I've got a feeling that your South African suppliers won't feel the same way-"

"And considering how much you owe them, you should be thankful that you are in our custody," Ziva interjected.

"NCIS is your  _NEW_  best friend," Tony said.

" _Great_ ," Dempsey replied. "But I don't care what you do to me because I'm not talking."

Dempsey put up a fight with Ziva as she tried to get him into the elevator, yelling and screaming and demanding she remove his handcuffs, but she and Tony eventually got him inside.

" _You_  are the problem because you are insulting, crude and annoying!" Ziva yelled.

" _I'M_  annoying?" Dempsey replied. "What about your boyfriend?  _HE'S_  the annoying one. How many Top Gun references can someone make in a three-hour trip? Who  _ELSE_  would ramble on and on about that crappy movie for a half hour much less this long? You're giving me a headache, man. A migraine-"

" _STOP IT_!" Ziva screamed, before the elevator door shut.

"Heads up," Tony said to Kate on his cell. "God's gift to women is on his way up with our favorite Israeli ninja."

"I'll call Gibbs," said Kate, motioning for McGee to meet her in front of the back elevator.

" _Boss_!" McGee yelled, seeing Gibbs, the Angels and Bosley at the top of the stairs. "Dempsey's on his way up."

"Stay in the bullpen," Gibbs muttered to them, as he ran down, coffee in hand.

Just as Gibbs got to the elevator door, he - along with Kate and McGee - saw Dempsey flat on the floor, Ziva kneeling beside him.

They all saw Ziva feel for a pulse, then look at the three agents, stunned.

"He is dead," she told them.

Gibbs, Kate and McGee were floored.

And the Angels, and Bosley, having quietly followed behind them, were shocked.

"Looks like we've found ourselves in the middle of another case," Bosley said quietly.

"Or a  _mess_ ," Sabrina whispered back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Team Gibbs processes the dead drug runner in the elevator, the Angels observe and comment on what - and who - they see; Jill introduces herself to Tony; Gibbs puts Kate in charge of the Morton investigation that the Angels are there to 'assist' with.

**Chapter 4**

Sabrina Duncan took in the scene around her.

The elevator where Brian Dempsey was found dead - with Ziva David next to her - had become an active crime scene.

Ziva, ordered to her desk, banged her fist in frustration.

Tony DiNozzo was photographing and Kate Todd sketching the scene; NCIS's medical examiner, Donald Mallard and his assistant, Jimmy Palmer, were examining the body; and Tim McGee carrying equipment and wearing an NCIS jacket and cap.

"Why is he wearing that uniform?" Jill Munroe asked Sabrina, Kelly Garrett and John Bosley.

"Must be some kind of regulation," Bosley replied.

"It  _is_ ," Kelly said. "When we were at the academy I met a homicide detective who worked a case with NCIS. Their agents and their medical examiner wore uniforms like McGee's at the crime scene. A requirement."

"Why aren't the rest of them wearing  _their_  uniforms?" Bosley asked.

"Would  _YOU_?" Sabrina said. "Think about it. Even the guy with the camera's giving him a hard time about it. Besides...they have more important things to worry about than a jacket and cap."

Gibbs, walking past them enroute to the elevator, briefly caught Sabrina's eye.

"Oh does he look  _mad_ ," Jill said.

"Let's not  _push_ it," Kelly said. "Anybody want to try to talk to... _her_?", nodding her head subtly in Ziva's direction.

"You sure that won't tick off the big guy even more?" Bosley said.

"We're not his priority at the moment," Sabrina said. "Kelly. Go talk to her. We'll keep an eye out for agent Gibbs and the director-"

"Hey," Jill interjected. "If the guy with the camera, Tony, comes back here, I'll chat him up."

"Oh  _really_ ," Kelly said, raising an eyebrow.

"I think I've caught his  _eye_ ," she replied. "And he  _is_ kinda cute."

Kelly, glancing over towards the elevator to make sure the agents didn't notice her, made her way to Ziva's desk, and tried to start a conversation.

"You  _okay_?" Kelly asked her.

"I...am  _fine_ ," Ziva said, with a stoic demeanor. "I apologize, but I cannot talk with anyone at the moment."

"Because of Gibbs?" Kelly said.

"Because I cannot talk," Ziva answered, "but thank you for your concern."

Kate Todd - still sketching the elevator - glanced back towards the bullpen, and saw Kelly trying to talk to Ziva; Kate opted not to raise the issue with Gibbs, as he was upset enough over the situation in general.

If Ziva couldn't or wouldn't talk to anyone, Tony DiNozzo would.

With Kelly joining Sabrina and Bosley next to the windows overlooking the Navy Yard, Jill made her way towards Tony.

"Hi, agent DiNozzo," Jill said, innocently, batting her eyes as DiNozzo put his camera on his desk.

Tony definitely noticed.

"Hello," he replied. "Are you a visitor?"

"I'm Jill," she said, "with the Townsend Agency."

Tony paused for a few moments, then remembered the phone conversation he had with Kate enroute back to the Navy Yard.

"Oh yeah! The 'agency'!" Tony said, quietly, as not to risk Gibbs overhearing him - and incurring his wrath. "'Very' Special Agent Tony DiNozzo. And you are Jill-?"

"Jill," she said with a smile. "Jill Munroe."

"My pleasure," Tony replied, also with a smile, before noticing Kate glaring at him from the elevator, where "Ducky" Mallard and Gibbs were conversing over the body.

"Uh, sorry that we haven't been properly introduced," Tony said, as Kate made her way back to the bullpen.

"That's okay," Jill said. "How's the crime scene?"

"Well," Tony said, "the guy's  _dead_ , obviously. We don't know why yet. Dr. Mallard, over there - we call him Ducky - will examine the body downstairs in the morgue-"

" _Excuse_ me," said Kate, stepping in between Tony and Jill, glaring at DiNozzo, then turning to Jill. "I'm so sorry," she said, politely, "but we're not supposed to discuss crime scenes with observers."

"I'm sorry?" Jill said. "I thought we were working together-"

"We  _are_ ," Kate said, "but  _not_  on this particular case, and regulations-"

"Pardon me,  _Katie_ ," Tony said - annoying Kate in the process by answering her with her non-preferred nickname. "As Senior Field Agent of the MCRT, I can tell you-"

"Gibbs," Kate interjected, smiling, and looking back and forth twice towards the elevator.

"Gibbs?" Tony said, before catching on to what Kate was trying to tell him. "Oh... _OH_."

"Yeah," Kate said. "Ms. Munroe, I'm sure Gibbs or the director will fill you in as necessary on what's going on over there. Tony, I think Gibbs wants us for something."

"He  _does_?" Tony replied to Kate, before looking back at Jill. "Ms. Munroe, listen...once I get a spare moment, I'll-"

"You'll do  _WHAT_ , DiNozzo?"

Gibbs strode right up to Tony.

"What is it you'll  _DO_ , DiNozzo?" Gibbs said, calmly, directly and still a bit ticked off.

"Uh...go down to Abby's lab and get these photos  _processed_ , boss!" Tony said, grabbing his camera and running towards the stairs. "Nice to meet you... _sorry_  boss! Going  _now_ , boss!"

Kate Todd rolled her eyes, as she had done a thousand times before when DiNozzo said or did something she found to be ridiculous.

Jill started to say something to Gibbs, but he turned around and motioned for Ziva to follow him.

Jill, walking back to where Kelly, Sabrina and Bosley stood, noticed Gibbs taking Ziva behind the staircase leading up to the director's office and MTAC.

All four noticed Tony coming back into the bullpen, intercepted by Kate, and both of them walking near the back elevator to argue.

"Didn't the folder state that DiNozzo was second in command?" Jill asked the group.

"Yeah," Sabrina said, "but that young woman sure looks like  _she_ is."

"You  _know_ ," Bosley said, looking back at the Angels. " _She_ might be a good candidate."

"Bosley," Kelly said. "We're here to work with these people, not  _recruit_  them."

"That's  _not_  the only thing we're here to do," Bosley corrected her.

"You mean-" Kelly.

"I mean Charlie has told me to be on the lookout," Bosley replied, "for new  _talent_...not replacements."

"What in the world does  _that_ mean?" Kelly said.

"Charlie's looking to  _expand_ the agency," Sabrina said. "I  _KNEW_ it!"

"You knew  _what_?" Bosley said.

"I  _hear_ things," Sabrina said, coyly.

"Well, that  _Kate_  woman would make a good candidate, and so would  _Ziva_ -" Kelly said.

"-assuming she wasn't involved in that crime scene," Jill said. "I don't think Charlie wants to bring somebody in who committed murder."

"Innocent before proven guilty doesn't just apply to Americans," Sabrina said. "How many cases have we seen or heard about where someone looked guilty only to be proven innocent?"

"Well, how about  _her_?" Bosley said, glancing towards another woman making her way through the bullpen towards the crime scene.

Abby Sciuto, dressed in a white shirt, black vest, plaid skirt and knee-high white socks, was tall, perky, and totally Goth, her pigtails bouncing as she made her way towards Gibbs and Ziva.

"Abigail Sciuto, their forensics person," Bosley said. "Now  _SHE_ would definitely be a different choice."

" _Bosley_ ," Kelly and Sabrina said simultaneously, as Abby walked towards the elevator, and briefly noticed the four guests standing near the window.

"Hello," she said.

"Hello," Bosley said back, watching Abby step next to the crime scene tape and holler for McGee.

"We have at least  _one_  case to work with these people," Sabrina said. " _That's_ our priority."

"She's right," Kelly said. "These are the feds, not the county cops."

They watched as the body of Brian Dempsey was rolled out on a gurney by Mallard and Palmer, and Abby strolled towards the elevator, to talk with McGee.

Tony and Kate's animated conversation had broken up, with Tony joining McGee and Abby while Kate made her way to Gibbs and Ziva.

Ziva then made her way back to her desk, while Gibbs and Kate walked directly towards the Angels.

"We've had another case dropped on us," Gibbs told them. "Agent Todd will lead the investigation into Morton on my behalf, and Agent Yates will assist. You all answer to Agent Todd, and then to Agent Yates, and they report to  _ME_."

Gibbs turned heel and walked off towards the back elevator, to go down to autopsy.

"He can be, well, simple and direct," Kate said, apologetically.

"And abrupt," Jill replied.

"And rude," Bosley said.

"He's not a very talkative person by nature," Kate answered, "but when he gives orders, he expects them to be followed."

"So you're heading up the investigation?" Kelly asked.

"Yes," Kate replied. "Agent Yates is Cassie Yates; she's not a member of our team but has worked with us in the past. She's on her way. Follow me."

"When do we  _start_?" Sabrina asked. "I know that...thing...came up rather abruptly, but we  _are_ here to find that Morton guy-"

"I  _know_ ," Kate said. "So let's get started."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"May I ask where Agent Gibbs is?" John Bosley asked Kate Todd, as they, and the Angels, met in the main conference room. "And why are we here?"

"Bosley!" Jill Munroe said. "So many  _questions_!"

" _Tsk tsk_ ," Kelly Garrett teased.

This was one of the first investigations Gibbs had allowed Kate to lead, and she didn't want to blow this one, especially given the Director's interest in the case.

But, she wondered what was it she had done to Gibbs, Jenny, or anyone to deserve the "opportunity" to work with these...people.

Then again, it wasn't Tony working with these people, which meant - even though Kate had noticed him becoming more mature over the past several months - he wouldn't be going ga-ga over the women, and that Gibbs could concentrate on the Dempsey brothers.

"We're waiting on your fellow agent, aren't we?" Sabrina Duncan said.

"Yeah," Kate replied, and she wondered where Agent Cassie Yates was. "I'll call her. Again."

Kate placed the phone call. "...Cassie? Where are you?...we're in the conference room...you have?...you're on your way up?...okay. See you in a few moments."

She hung up. "Agent Yates says she found our guy."

"Morton?" Sabrina said. "Where is he?"

"We'll find out," Kate replied. A few minutes later, Cassie opened the door, laptop in hand. After everyone was introduced, Cassie hooked the laptop up to the main monitor.

"I've been investigating James Dempsey for nine months," Cassie said. "He looks like a frat boy, but acts like a brute."

"How  _much_  of a brute?" Kelly asked.

"We've linked him to at least six unsolved homicides," she replied, "and we've known him and his brother to be mules for the South Africans. But, according to this piece of security camera footage, it looks like your case and mine just became the same."

The screen showed the registers at a suburban D.C. convenience mart, and two men buying cigarettes.

"Both of their faces can be clearly seen," Cassie said, fast-forwarding to the two relevant portions of the footage.

"James Dempsey-" Kate said.

"And Michael Morton," Kelly said.

"This all you  _got_?" Sabrina asked.

"Right now on those two, yeah," Cassie replied. "Clerk said they left in a pickup, and that Dempsey seemed agitated, and Morton seemed nervous, and that the driver - Dempsey - burned rubber out of the parking lot."

"Where was he going," Sabrina mused.

"Another drug deal?" Jill asked.

"And what is Morton doing with him?" Kate said. "BOLO out on the truck?"

"Yeah, and I'm still waiting - hold that thought. Got something," said Cassie, who checked her email, and saw a message that the truck came back as stolen from Fairfax 14 hours before.

"Still no sign of it," Cassie told the group. "Fairfax and Metro police are looking, though."

"So these guys steal a truck for something that we can only guess about," Sabrina said. "And we know Morton's with the other Dempsey brother-"

"Why, and how long?" Kate said. "And what are they doing together?"

Bosley then stood up. "Why don't we go after them?"

"Go  _after_  them?" Kate asked, shocked. "Where would we go? We don't know for certain where they're at. They're on the run, and the police are looking for them. So are we-"

"Well we drive  _around_ ," Bosley said. "We're sitting here doing nothing-"

" _Bosley_ ," Sabrina said, politely but exasperated. "They're not doing ' _nothing_ '. You just don't go and drive around hoping to run into them-"

"Bosley has a point," Jill interjected.

"He does?" Kelly replied. "Not that he  _never_  does-"

"Thanks Jill!" Bosley replied, cheerfully, his demeanor then turning curt. "...and thanks a  _LOT_ , Jill, Sabrina!"

"We're not doing anything  _here_ ," Jill said.

"Yes we are," Kelly replied.

" _What_?"

" _Finding_  the guy."

" _How_?"

Kate took her fingers, and - just as she saw Gibbs do a few times to get people's attention - let out a very loud whistle that shut everyone up.

" _WE_  are going to find these guys," Kate yelled, "and by that I mean your team and ours, but we're doing this  _OUR_  way.  _NCIS_  leads the investigation. We find  _leads_ , we _follow up_  on them-"

Bosley held up both hands. " _Sorry_ , Agent Todd," he said. "Just trying to help."

Kate glared at him; Sabrina picked up on that.

"We  _understand_  that, Agent Todd," she replied. "We're...anxious to find Morton -  _some_  of us more than  _others_ " - looking at Bosley and Jill - "and I'm sure you are as well."

"Then we do this  _our_  way," Cassie said. "We don't even know  _where_  the truck is. Once we find it-"

The door to the conference room abruptly opened, and Gibbs walked in, upset.

"Not important," he said. "We  _know_  where the brother and the Marine are."

 _How did that guy know what we were just talking about?_  Sabrina thought.

"Mister Leroy, were you listening in?" Bosley asked, innocently, as Gibbs glared at him.

Kate abruptly stood up, to speak to Gibbs, and keep things on topic. "Gibbs," she said. "You found their truck."

"Found  _them_ ," he said urgently. "They  _have_  the  _Director_."

"Jenny?" Cassie replied.

"Holding her and her driver for ransom," Gibbs said, walking out the door; the group then heard him yell " _DOWNSTAIRS_!"

Kate and Cassie got up, and motioned for the rest to follow them.

"Bullpen," Kate said, as they made their way out of the conference room down to the squadroom. "And Mr. Bosley. He  _strongly_  prefers that you call him  _Gibbs_."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jill and Bosley follow Tony to the Whitmore Hotel, where they discover what happened to the Director's limo; Tony stops the elevator at the Navy Yard to have a talk with Jill and Bosley.

**Chapter 6**

With the Angels and Bosley standing next to Kate and Cassie, opposite Tony, McGee and Ziva, Gibbs told the group what he knew.

"James Dempsey has kidnapped the Director," he said, grimly. "Michael Morton is with them and believed to be his accomplice. Dempsey is demanding the return of his brother and the drugs we confiscated; if we  _do not_  comply, he says she will  _die_."

The group was stunned.

"What are we  _going_  to  _do_?" Bosley blurted out.

"We make it happen," Gibbs said, bluntly. "We've got two hours...last contact anyone had with Jenny was at the Whitmore Hotel. Driver's not responding. DiNozzo. Go there and see if you can find the driver."

" _On_  it, boss," Tony said, heading to the elevator.

" _McGee_ ," Gibbs said. "Dempsey used Jenny's phone-"

"Starting a  _trace_ , boss," McGee replied, heading to his computer.

"Kate," Gibbs said, "find that truck."

" _On_  it, Gibbs," she said.

Gibbs then looked at the Angels. "You four, stay down here," he said. "Yates, up in MTAC with me."

Ziva got out of her seat to talk with Gibbs; a minute later, he and Cassie headed up the stairs, Sabrina and Kelly walked to Kate's desk.

"We're definitely doing something now," Sabrina said. "Anything we can do to help?"

"Stay tight," Kate said, placing a phone call to Metro police. "I'll let you know if we're going out."

Kelly motioned for Sabrina to talk near the windows.

"They're not going to let us go out and you  _know_  it," Kelly said.

"They're the  _feds_ ," Sabrina replied. "What do you  _want_  to do? Make that guy more mad than he  _already_  is?"

"We've got our orders from Charlie," Kelly told her.

"Our 'orders' were to find out what happened to that Morton guy," Sabrina retorted, as Kelly looked around. "NCIS is going to do that for us. We wait for NCIS, for them to bring the guy here."

"Sabrina," Kelly said, "you see Jill or Bosley?"

Sabrina looked around the floor. "No. I don't," she answered. "...you don't think they-"

Kelly felt the cell phone in her purse buzz, and pulled it out.

"A text," Kelly told Sabrina. "'headed to the hotel, mums the word. Jill'...good  _grief_! They're going to that hotel!"

"Good  _lord_ ," Sabrina told her. "We talked about not splitting off-"

"Well they  _did_ ," Kelly replied.

"Keep trying to text her," Sabrina said. "If anybody asks, we play dumb. Say they went to the bathroom."

**Whitmore Hotel**

Tony DiNozzo pulled into an empty space two blocks from the hotel and crossed the street; Bosley and Jill pulled a block behind him.

"That's Agent DiNozzo," Jill said. "Got a quarter?"

"A quarter? For what?" Bosley asked.

"The meter."

All Bosley had were nickels and dimes. "I hope we're not going to be here an hour," Bosley said, as he and Jill crossed the street.

"Come  _on_ , Bosley," Jill said, as she started jogging towards the hotel.

"You're not expecting me to run there-you are. Oh boy," Bosley said, as he started jogging.

A couple of minutes later, he caught up to Jill, somewhat out of breath.

"It's only...it was...only a...couple of blocks...down the street," Bosley said between gasps.

"You really need to get out and exercise more," Jill replied. "Get your cardio up."

"What I want...to do...is to get done whatever it is...we're gonna do and get...back to NCIS before that guy...finds out we're gone," Bosley said, still catching his breath.

"There he is," Jill said, spotting DiNozzo talking to another man, pulling out her own phone and taking pictures; they then saw DiNozzo turn his head, looking in their direction.

"He made us," Jill said.

"Whadya  _think_  was gonna happen?" Bosley shot back.

"Come on," Jill replied. "It'll be okay."

" _Okay_?"

"Just watch."

Jill wore her biggest smile as she made her way over towards DiNozzo and the man he was talking with: Jerry Kemper, who ran a limousine business.

"Uh, excuse me," Tony said to Kemper, before turning to Jill and Bosley. "Can I help you?"

"Agent DiNozzo?" she answered. "You remember me? And my fellow investigator?"

"I'm sorry," Tony said, trying to remember if he had seen either of them before. "If you'll excuse me, I'm on a case-"

Then he remembered.  _The private eyes from Los Angeles._

_She's one of the girls...and that must be the guy who was with them._

_Blonde. And cute._

"Agent DiNozzo?" Jill said, looking concerned. "Are you alright?"

Tony snapped out of it. "Yeah," he told her. "Yeah...I'm fine...what are you two doing here?"

"Agent DiNozzo," Kemper said to him. "If you don't need me anymore, I've got to get back to work-"

"I  _do_  need you," Tony replied.

"Alright," Kemper said. "Are these people with you?"

"Yes we  _are_ ," Bosley interjected. "We are agent investigators."

 _Oh Bosley don't screw this up,_  Jill thought.

"We're investigating a case here in D.C.," Jill quickly said. "We're assisting Agent DiNozzo's team."

"Yeah," Tony said, hoping to improvise his way out of whatever jam those P.I.s had just put him in. "Agents Spencer" - pointing to a nervous Bosley - "and Tracy" - pointing to a smiling, bright-eyed Jill - "are with me. Now, can you tell me where I can find a black Town Car with federal plates?"

He was referring to the limo Jenny was last seen in; she used Kemper's service twice each week, with her own personal driver.

"Is the director alright?" Kemper asked, as the four walked along the various limos in his fleet.

"That's classified," Bosley blurted out.

 _Bosley shut up,_  Jill thought.

"Something's happened to her," Kemper replied.

"No," Tony said, annoyed at Bosley. "The Director is  _peachy_ -"

"We don't give out the Director's itinerary for security purposes," said 'Investigator Tracy'. "But she's just fine. We're looking for her keys."

"Her keys?" Kemper said. " _Oh_...well. We're at the car...and it looks like the door's open."

Tony told Kemper and 'Spencer' and 'Tracy' to hold on, as he put on a glove and opened the door, looking around in the cab, and hitting a button that opened the trunk.

Bosley gasped.

"Is this a crime scene?" Kemper said, as Tony and Jill made their way to the trunk.

Inside was Jenny's driver, Stanley, dead.

"It is  _now_ ," Tony said.

**Navy Yard**

Tony and Jill walked into the building, with Bosley following a few paces behind.

"Good  _thinking_  back there," Tony said, "telling the guy about the keys. Took the words out of my mouth."

"We were thinking the same thing," Jill replied. "You know, you're a smart guy."

"I am...oh yeah," Tony said, putting on an air of modesty, while more smitten with Jill than he cared to let on at the moment.

He, Jill and Bosley boarded the elevator, and moments later Tony hit the kill switch.

"What's going  _on_?" Bosley asked, feeling the elevator come to a stop and seeing the lights dim.

"Look," Tony said. " _Both_  of you. The boss tells you to  _stay_   _put_. You  _stay_   _put_ -"

"We were following a lead," Jill replied.

" _What_  lead?" Tony asked, as neither Jill nor Bosley responded. "Look, if we're going to work together, you've got to be straight up with me-"

" _You_  were the lead," Jill said. "I wanted to know why you were at that hotel. Your team's not exactly being forthcoming with information, and Bosley and I, and Sabrina and Kelly, do have someone to answer to."

"The boss is-" Tony said, before Bosley cut him off.

"Your 'boss' is holding us at arm's length," he told Tony. "He doesn't want us around, he doesn't care that we're trying to find out what happened to our client's daughter-"

"Wait a  _damn_  second," Tony shot back. "He may not like working with outsiders, he may be annoyed at you being here, but don't suggest for a second he doesn't care about the del Prado's daughter."

"Then let us help you," Jill said.

"Not my call," Tony said, flipping the switch that reactivated the elevator, "but I'll  _talk_  to him."

"I'd appreciate it, Senior Field Agent DiNozzo," Jill purred.

The elevator stopped at the third floor, and Tony, Jill and Bosley saw Gibbs standing in front, flanked by Kate, Sabrina and Kelly.

" _DiNozzo_ ," Gibbs said.

"Boss, I can explain-" Tony started to say, before shutting up after seeing Gibbs' glare.

"Good  _work_ , DiNozzo," Gibbs replied, smirking.

"Agent Gibbs-" Jill.

"My agency, my rules, my case," Gibbs said, looking at Jill and Bosley, then Sabrina and Kelly. "My team's  _lead_...you assist."

The Angels and Bosley watched Gibbs, Kate and Tony walked towards the bullpen, then saw Gibbs stop and turn around.

"You  _coming_  or not?" he yelled.

" _Yes boss_!" Bosley yelled back, as Sabrina, Kelly and Jill smiled, Kate rolled her eyes and Tony checked out the Angels.

Gibbs gave him a head slap.

"Eyes on the  _case_ , DiNozzo," Gibbs said, turning past Kate's desk and walking to the monitor.

" _Yes_  boss!" he said.

"You okay, Agent DiNozzo?" Jill whispered, patting the back of Tony's head. "There  _there_."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent Kate Todd and the Angels follow up on a potential lead regarding one of the thugs holding NCIS Director Jenny Shepard hostage.

**Chapter 7**  
  
Team Gibbs, Agent Cassie Yates and the Angels gathered around the main monitor in the bullpen, looking at photos of the crime scene and security footage from the hotel.  
  
"The director's driver was stuffed in the trunk of the limo," Bosley whispered to the Angels as the footage played on the monitor. "That's the other Dempsey brother, and our Marine...so who's that other guy?"  
  
Cassie told the group who the 'other guy' was: Alex Rudd, working for the cartels running the drugs through South Africa.  
  
"So how is Morton connected to these guys?" Sabrina mused.   
  
"That's the mystery," Kelly answered. "If only we could check it out..."  
  
"So let's do that," Jill said. "Just leave."  
  
"And go where?" Bosley replied, as Gibbs and Cassie talked in the background. "They clearly want to run this investigation themselves."  
  
"Let me try," Sabrina said. "I'll talk to Gibbs and convince him to let us help."  
  
"We've seen how well that's worked," Bosley mused.  
  
"Maybe if we call Charlie, he'll know someone who knows about this Alex Rudd," Kelly said. "Charlie knows a lot of people--"  
  
Kelly stopped talking, as she, the other two Angels and Bosley quickly realized they were joined by Gibbs himself.  
  
"Don't need to call Charlie," he said, half-annoyed, half-urgent.  
  
"Got something for us, Gibbs?" Sabrina said.  
  
"You want to help?" Gibbs said. "Check this out. You follow Kate's lead."  
  
He handed Sabrina a piece of paper, then walked away, headed towards autopsy.  
  
"It's the address of some bar," she stated. "The 'Red Hawk Tavern'. Fort Washington, Maryland."  
  
"Pretty close to Joint Base Andrews," said Kate, walking up behind Kelly and Bosley. "Let's go."  
  
"Don't we need to know what we're walking into?" Kelly said.  
  
"I'll tell you on the way," answered Kate, walking towards the elevator and motioning to the foursome to follow her. "Let's go."  
  
 **Maryland**  
  
Kate drove and filled in the others on what the tavern was and on Rudd's patronage of it.   
  
"Cassie says he's a semi-regular there, and has met so-called business associates on numerous occasions," Kate said. "He literally has dozens of spots he uses, but he seems to be more of a regular there than anywhere else."  
  
"Why?" Jill said.   
  
"Cassie believes he has some connection to the owner," Kate replied, "though she hasn't been able to firmly establish it. She also says he seems to like their chicken fingers - eats them each time he meets someone there."  
  
The discussion then turned to what everyone would do when they got to the tavern.  
  
"Try to find out if he's been there recently and if he gave any indication of what he's done, or is doing, or plans to do," Kate said. "Then report back to Gibbs."  
  
"So what if I pose as an associate of his, ask the owner about the chicken fingers, and bring up Alex Rudd in the process?" Jill offered.  
  
"Sounds good to me," Bosley said.   
  
Kate was momentarily speechless, which Sabrina - riding in the front passenger seat - picked up on.  
  
"Maybe we're a little more covert than that, Jill," Sabrina said. "You or Kelly can talk to the owner about his 'interests'. I can ask around while shooting pool. You can do the same at the bar. And you, Kate, and Bosley order food, talk to people."  
  
The group finally agreed for Sabrina, Kelly and Jill to get out of their vehicle two blocks from the tavern; Kate drove around the block twice before parking.   
  
When she and Bosley walked in - as father and daughter - Kelly was chatting up one of the waitresses; Jill was ordering a beer from the bartender; and Sabrina was about to play a round of pool with a couple of men and a woman.  
  
The atmosphere of the Red Hawk was dark, and populated by what Bosley called a 'rough-looking crowd'; the Angels stood out, but seemed to have a better time fitting in than Bosley and Kate.  
  
"Cassie said this place catered to all kinds of people," Kate whispered, as she and Bosley waited for their food order. "I wonder why."  
  
"I'm not sure what we're going to be able to do," he replied. "Maybe we should've waited outside."  
  
"We're better off in here," Kate told him. "We'd stick out by sitting in the SUV."  
  
Being that it was mid-afternoon, the ambience of the bar wasn't as rough as it usually was at night, but the establishment was 2/3 full, and had quite a few characters spread around the bar.  
  
Sabrina held her own with the regulars at the pool table and was chatting up quite a few men.  
  
"You know your way around a table," a red-haired woman purred in Sabrina's ear.  
  
"I've played quite a few times," Sabrina replied, politely, as she lined up for a shot.  
  
"Wanna get outta here when you're done?" the redhead whispered, winking at her.  
  
"Depends," replied Sabrina, who saw an opportunity and took it, finishing her round and pulling the redhead aside to talk.   
  
"You a regular here?"  
  
"Yeah," she said. "Don't recognize you."  
  
"I'm from out of town."  
  
"Tourist?"  
  
"Businesswoman."  
  
"Really. What kind of business are you into?"  
  
Kelly, having been seated at a table near Bosley and Kate, was talking to a man who seemed keenly interested in her.  
  
"You come here often?" she said.  
  
"Sometimes," he replied.  
  
"Sometimes?"  
  
"I go to a few different places," he said. "I come here usually to meet some associates."  
  
"Business?"  
  
"Personal."  
  
"Ah...would this involve, ah, favors?" Kelly said, smiling and looking the man in the eyes, lightly brushing his hand.  
  
"Well, no," he said, blushing. "Not those kind of...favors...more like..."   
  
"More like what?"  
  
"You ah...a call girl or somethin'?"  
  
That's a little more forward than I expected, Kelly thought. "No. That's not the, ah, high I'm looking for."  
  
"Ah, okay," he said. "You're looking for something else...blow? Weed."  
  
"I'm in the market," she said quietly. "Know someone?"  
  
Jill was at the bar, and had not only won over the bartender, but attracted the attention of the owner, who very much liked blondes and was chatting her up.  
  
"New in town, you say," he said over a drink. "You looking for anything in particular?"  
  
"Like what?" Jill replied, leaning in close to his face, as if she was very, very interested in him.  
  
"Well," he replied. "Beautiful women like you come here for one of two reasons. Either you want some...or you want something."  
  
"Define some and something."  
  
"Want some means...sex," he said, between sips. "Want something means...something."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Something means...recreational drugs," he said. "Rudd send you here?"  
  
"Alex?" Jill blurted out, and momentarily unsure if she had just blown her cover or been given a gift.  
  
"You know him?" the owner replied, and Jill tried to make the best of it.   
  
"Met him at a nightclub," she answered. "Said this was a good place to come to if I wanted whatever a young, pretty woman like me might want to have a good time."  
  
"You don't look like a whore," the owner said. "So you must be talking about something for yourself...You know, there's a place in the back room where we talk about...things. It's where...we discuss business."  
  
"Buy or sell?"  
  
"Both. You selling?"  
  
"Buying."  
  
"Then follow me," he said, gesturing to a back room. "Don't worry. It's above board. I can show you our...product."  
  
"Let's go," Jill said, getting up and glancing towards Sabrina, who noticed her following the owner. "She's hot."  
  
"Oh the redhead?" he said. "Definitely into chicks...you?"  
  
"Right now I'm into  _business_ ," Jill said, and she followed the man into the back room.  
  
"She's hot," Sabrina said to the redhead while they played pool. "She going back there for a little action?"  
  
"Not here," the redhead replied. "That's where you go if you want something else."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Weed, blow, and stronger than that," she replied. "You into that?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Then let me talk to Josh," the redhead purred, "and maybe we can have fun together."  
  
"You do that," Sabrina said, "I'll go to the women's room."  
  
"Give me five," said the redhead, who walked towards the back room.  
  
Sabrina walked from the pool tables, momentarily stopping to talk to Kelly.  
  
"Hey gorgeous," Sabrina said, loudly, then lowered her voice and whispered in her ear. "Jill's in the back room with the owner."  
  
"We better get back there, somehow," Kelly replied, glancing over towards Kate and Bosley's table.  
  
"She's holding her beer...four seconds...then a drink," Kate whispered to Bosley.  
  
"That's the sign," he said. "Something's up."  
  
"Stay here while I talk to Kelly," said Kate, headed to the women's room.  
  
Bosley munched on his fries, looking around at the crowd, and trying to be inconspicuous.   
  
"You need anything else, sir?" said his and Kate's waitress. "More fries? Or more Pepsi? What about your, ah, friend?"  
  
"My niece," Bosley said. "She'd like a refill of her lemon water, and I'd love more of those chicken fingers."  
  
"I can arrange that, sugar," said the waitress. "You like them?"  
  
"I love them," Bosley gushed. "The best chicken fingers I've had anywhere, no competition. I could eat another basket easily."  
  
"I'm sure you could," she said, looking at his stomach.   
  
"I bet I'm not the only guy who loves those chicken fingers," Bosley said.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yeah. Alex loves them too."  
  
The waitress paused and stared at Bosley for a few moments.   
  
" _Alex_?" she said, speaking lower. "Who's Alex?"  
  
"Alex, you know, he shows up here every so often, eats chicken fingers. Loves them, I'm told."  
  
"Oh, he _does_ ," she replied, sitting in Kate's chair, then looking back towards the bar. "And how do _you_ know that?"  
  
"Well..er...he told me himself," Bosley replied.   
  
"You wouldn't be talking about Alex Rudd, would you?"  
  
"Well, my dear, as a matter of fact I am."  
  
"And how do  _you_  know Alex Rudd?"  
  
"Well...ah...I ran into him at another bar--"  
  
" _Another_  bar?" she asked, looking back and forth between Bosley, the women's room and the bar.   
  
"Uh...yes," he replied. "The Dog and Pony. In Fairfax."  
  
"The  _Dog and Pony_ ," she said, raising her eyebrows.  
  
"Yes, and he recommended the chicken fingers here. Said they were bon appetit."  
  
"He  _did_ , did he," the waitress said, getting up from the chair. "You know...let me get you your fries and chicken, and a refill of lemon water for your, ah, niece?"  
  
"No, my daughter, Geraldine."  
  
"Your  _daughter_. ... Alright, then. I'll be back."  
  
The waitress hurried towards the back, as Kate, Kelly and Sabrina exited the women's room and went their way.  
  
"They're going to extract Jill and we're getting outta here," Kate whispered.  
  
"We're leaving?" Bosley asked her.  
  
"Too dangerous," Kate said. "See anything while we were gone?"  
  
"Well, I talked to the waitress..."  
  
Kate's eyes grew wide. "You talked to the waitress--"  
  
"Yeah," he said. "I told her the chicken fingers were delicious and that they came highly recommended."  
  
Kate looked back at the bar, then at Sabrina near the pool tables. "Highly recommended?"  
  
"Yeah, Alex Rudd."  
  
Kate's mouth flew wide open. "YOU--you mentioned  _Rudd_???"  
  
"Yes," he said. "Didn't want to blow our cover."  
  
 _You just did, numbskull,_ Kate thought, as she pulled out her smartphone and furiously typed out a text.  
  
 _BEEN MADE. MOVE IN NOW._  
  
"What're you doing," Bosley asked, as Kate grabbed his arm.  
  
"I'm calling in the cavalry," Kate whispered, "and we're getting outta here."  
  
Seconds later, a dozen armed, armored men in NCIS gear ran through the front door and took positions, with Kate yelling "FEDERAL AGENTS" while trying to make sure no one made a move to grab Bosley.   
  
Kate eyeballed one of the armed NCIS agents. "Take this man back to the car," she said. "Don't let him out of your sight."  
  
"Yes ma'am," he said, escorting Bosley outside, as the rest of the armed agents and Sabrina ordered the people inside to put their hands in the air and step against the wall.  
  
A minute later, more NCIS armed agents came out from the back room, with the owner, Josh, and the waitress handcuffed.   
  
Josh was taken outside and grilled by Kate and Sabrina. In essence: Josh used the tavern to traffic narcotics, he knew and worked with Alex Rudd, and heard word that Rudd might be taking a 'private flight today' from the nearby Potomac Airfield.  
  
While the NCIS agents and Fort Washington police mopped up at the tavern, Kate called Gibbs and told him almost everything that happened.   
  
She left out Bosley's conversation with the waitress, although she figured Gibbs would find out soon enough.  
  
"We think Rudd's at Potomac Airfield," Kate told Gibbs.  
  
"So do we," Gibbs replied, and Kate wondered  _how on earth he figured it out ahead of them?_  
  
"So where do we go from here?" she asked him.  
  
"Take the private eyes, call DiNozzo, and meet he and Ziva outside the airfield," Gibbs ordered before hanging up.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Angels and the NCIS team move to rescue Director Shepard; Kelly informs Kate and Ziva of Charlie Townsend's offer.

**Chapter 8**

At the airport, James Dempsey had just shot Alex Rudd right between the eyes, and was now reminding Jenny Shepard exactly who was in charge.

Michael Morton looked on, gun in hand, wondering for the hundredth or thousandth time if he shouldn't just shoot Dempsey himself and make a run for it.

As he had each time before, Morton decided against it, mainly because of Dempsey's implied threats against Janie's family.

When Morton met the Dempseys, all he really wanted was to chill out, relax, and figure out a way to win over her rich, stuck-up parents.

He showed up at that Red Hawk Tavern after hearing from another Marine acquaintance that one could "get stuff there without the cops catching you".

That's where he met Alex Rudd, where he got talked into making some extra cash with the Dempseys, and where he got blackmailed into sticking with them.

Morton tried to extract himself from them. They found him, and his wife. Rudd killed her, then pulled out photos of her parents and extended family, and told him if he didn't help them in planning, he'd kill each one of them.

The Marine was grief-stricken, but fell back on his training to keep himself together. He agreed, while waiting for an opportunity to kill the brothers and their South African associate.

The South African was dead, now, and perhaps he could find a way to take out the brother.

He looked on as Jenny tried to negotiate with James Dempsey, then heard him threaten to send her back in little pieces, and saw her stare impassively in response.

Morton turned around, back to the director, as he saw Rudd step away. He dug around in his bag, and took out a picture of he and Janie at some coffee shop.

She smiled, he grinned, and he recalled that was one of the happiest times he'd had in his rough life. Nothing going on, no drama, no struggle, just them together, ready to take on the world.

He didn't notice the tear drop from his eye onto the photo.

Nor did he notice James sneak up behind him with a tire iron; when he came to, he barely recalled feeling the iron strike him on the back of his head, although he quickly felt it as he regained consciousness.

Morton was now tied, securely, to a chair, three times as much as Jenny Shepard was to her own.

With his head throbbing, he looked at James, who sneered at him.

**Outside the airfield**

Two Dodge Stratuses pulled up next to Kate's SUV, and she, the Angels and Bosley stepped out of their vehicle.

They saw Gibbs step out of the first Stratus, Tony and Ziva step out of the second. Sabrina saw something in the back of Tony's Stratus, and her mouth flew open.

"What in the  _world_ -" she said, quite loudly.

"He wanted his brother," Gibbs replied. "He's getting his brother."

"And why is  _she_  here?" Kelly said, pointing to Ziva.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Ziva shot back.

"Aren't you suspended?" Kelly retorted.

"MY CHOICE," Gibbs shouted. "MY case, MY call."

"Okay, OKAY, OKAY," Sabrina yelled, holding her hands up to calm everyone down. "Kelly. HIS team, his rules...Gibbs I'll ask later how you figured out they were at this airport. Do you know if Morton's with them?"

"Yeah he is," Gibbs told her.

"So it's three armed men with your director," Sabrina replied. "What's your plan to get her out?"

The first part of the plan involved Tony and one of the Angels driving the Stratus to the hangar, with the dead Dempsey brother in the driver's seat, his hands taped to the steering wheel.

"Wow, I get to be a backseat driver," Jill joked, as she sat in the middle of the seat.

"Betcha never thought you'd find yourself in a scene out of  _Weekend at Bernie's_ ," said Tony, laying low next to the body.

"I saw that movie," Jill said, "but I'm more of an active girl myself. Don't watch a lot of movies, or TV. Too busy."

"Gee, I never would've guessed," Tony joked back, as he steered. "What do you like to do?"

"Steer right - now straighten up, his hands at 10 and 2," Jill said. "One thing I like to do is drive."

"Really."

"Yeah - now steer left...now right - cut back counterclockwise just a little - 11 and 3...now 10 and 2.."

"How close are we to that hangar?" Tony said.

"Another 100 yards," Jill said. "I like driving...freeways are a pain, I get out in the country, or along the Pacific Coast Highway. I'd like to try driving race cars someday."

"You? Race cars? Like NASCAR?"

"More like LeMans," Jill said. "Now turn right...and stop in five seconds."

The Stratus pulled to a stop, and Jill noticed a man looking out a window in the hangar.

"That's the brother," she said.

"Got your gun?" Tony said.

"At my back, and loaded."

Tony stayed low in the front seat, and Jill noticed Jenny walking outside, with James Dempsey behind her.

"He's holding a gun," Jill told Tony.

"What about the other guy?"

"I don't see anyone else. Just the brother and the director."

Jill watched them walk a few more steps, then saw James Dempsey motion to her to get out.

"Put your hands on your head!" he told Jill, as she closed the door, and he threw her a pair of handcuffs. "Cuff yourself!"

Jill bent down, picked up the cuffs, and cuffed herself.

"Now lie on the ground," he ordered Jill, then went to her and patted her down, finding her gun.

"Pretty clever," he said, pulling it out of the back waist of her pants, then kicking it to the side.

"Where's your friends?" Jill said.

"Who?"

"Your friends," she said back, still lying down on the ground, but her head turned towards Dempsey. "We know two are with you."

"None of your concern," he replied, before turning towards the Stratus. "Brian.  _Brian_! Get the drugs, put them on the plane."

Brian Dempsey didn't move or speak.

"BRIAN! Get the damn  _drugs_!"

Brian's head slumped over, and James quickly realized that his brother wasn't alive.

"He's  _dead_..." he said, backtracking towards Jill. "NCIS killed my baby brother. You killed my-"

Then Jill heard a gunshot, and saw James fall backwards onto the ground; she turned on her back, and saw Gibbs emerge out of the trunk, gun in hand.

She managed to get up, though Tony helped her up before he uncuffed her.

Kate's SUV screeched to a halt behind the Stratus. Ziva jumped out and shouted "Cover the director!" as she ran inside. Jill and Tony ran towards Jenny, while Gibbs and Kelly checked on James Dempsey and Kate and Sabrina followed Ziva.

"I'm alright," Jenny said. "Morton's inside, alive. Rudd's dead."

Kate and Sabrina found Ziva checking on Morton, who was still bound in his chair, with a head wound. "He is bleeding from the back of his head," Ziva said, urgently. "Call a medic."

**Navy Yard, NCIS Headquarters**

Jenny said Morton told him as much as he could before James Dempsey knocked him out again as the Stratus pulled into the hangar; when he came to in the ambulance, Tony, Jill and Sabrina followed him to the hospital and took his confession, before returning to the Navy Yard.

Upstairs, Gibbs' team worked on wrapping up the case, even as the Angels prepared to present their findings to Charlie and to the del Prados.

"Abby's going to look at Rudd's gun and the bullets from the car," Kate said to the three Angels and Bosley. "If Rudd was Janie del Prado's killer, Abby shouldn't have any problem matching him to the gun."

"Didn't she say only his prints were on the gun?" Sabrina said.

"Yeah," Kate replied. "That would match what Morton claimed about Rudd being the killer...how was he in the ambulance?"

"Looked remorseful," Sabrina said. "Said he regretted ever getting mixed up with those guys...and started crying when Jill mentioned his wife."

"Well, whether he's guilty or innocent, will be up for a judge to decide," Kate mused.

Nearby, Kelly walked up to Ziva's desk.

"Look, I wanted to apologize for what I said back at the airport earlier," she told Ziva. "I didn't realize how strongly I came across-"

"You have nothing to apologize for," Ziva replied. "You thought I was under suspension and wanted to know why I was back in the field."

"Well, yeah, but I realized I probably phrased it a bit...too strongly after I said it," Kelly said.

"You have nothing to apologize for," Ziva stated, turning back to her computer, then looking back at Kelly. "Is there something else you want to ask?"

"As a matter of fact...yeah, and I gotta say this is on behalf of my boss," Kelly said, as Ziva raised her eyebrows. "He...vetted all of you before we came here, and he was especially impressed with your record-"

"I am an officer of Mossad," Ziva said, expressionless. "I merely do my job, wherever I am."

"And he thought you did a fantastic job here...he knows people, before you ask, I can't say who," Kelly said, apologetically. "I know that things seemed to be rather difficult for you today and you held yourself together rather well."

"As I said, Ms. Garrett, I have a job to do and I do it," Ziva replied. "Is there something you-or your boss-wants to ask me?"

"Well, yeah," Kelly said, a little nervous. "Charlie-my boss-wanted, told me, if the opportunity came up to see if you might consider other opportunities...and if you ever decided to do so...if you would consider speaking with him."

"He is offering me employment?"

"He is...if you ever wanted to do something else."

"Ms. Garrett, you can tell 'Charlie' that I am a Mossad officer, on assignment as its liaison to NCIS, and that I am content in my duties," Ziva said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to whip it down for the evening."

Kelly, caught off guard by the last part of her comment, tried to figure out what Ziva meant. "You mean  _wind_  it  _down_."

"Yes," she said, as they shook hands. "Perhaps we will meet again."

"Perhaps, Officer David."

Near the stairs, out of earshot of the bullpen, Tony and Jill talked.

"How long you guys in town?" Tony asked.

"Definitely tonight and maybe tomorrow," Jill said. "Charlie wants us to follow up on Morton."

"There's nothing we can do to bring the del Prados' daughter back," Tony replied. "At least they can have closure."

"That's better than some people get," Jill remarked. "Hey...you done here?"

"Yeah," Tony said.

"Got plans tonight?"

"No...you?"

"Just go back to the hotel...though I'm up for going out," said Jill, suggestively. "You know of any good places?"

"Actually...I do," Tony said. "There's a movie theater here in town, straight out of the 1930s, showing classic movies. Tonight's Roy Rogers Night-"

"Get out!" Jill said. "I LOVED Roy Rogers as a kid?"

"Really?" Tony replied, telling Jill about the cinema and the neighborhood. "There's a nice restaurant, Italian, the next block over, and an Italian bar across the street."

"You seem to know your movies, and your Italian establishments, Agent DiNozzo," Jill said, grinning. "I'd love to show me that part of D.C."

"Then let me get my coat," Tony said. "We'll go out for dinner, a movie, and a drink then I'll take you back to your hotel."

"We can talk about that last part while we're having that drink," Jill cooed.

Kate and Sabrina watched Jill and Tony step on the elevator, after she told her teammates what she and DiNozzo planned to do.

"DiNozzo gets the girl, again," Kate muttered.

"Jealous of her?" Sabrina asked. "He's a good looking guy."

"He's annoying, aggravating, thinks he's God's gift to women, a darn good agent and a good guy who wouldn't be so bad if he weren't so... _Tony_ ," Kate said.

Neither Kelly nor Sabrina opted to ask Kate if she had it bad for the guy. Instead, Kelly decided to extend Charlie's job offer.

And Kelly was taken aback by Kate's response, and the emotion behind it.

"This is my  _family_ ," she told Kelly and Sabrina. "My other family. I held them at arm's length, treated this like a job, didn't want to get too close to them. Then I nearly got murdered by a lunatic-"

"Officer David's brother," Kelly said.

"Yes, Ziva's  _brother_ ," Kate said. "And that...that was an issue for me...but this is where I belong. Where I want to be. I don't want to do anything else, and I don't want to work with anyone else...now if you'll excuse me, I need to go home and get some rest. It's been a pleasure working with you and I wish you luck with Morton and your other cases."

Kate stepped out, walking to the elevator, clearly annoyed.

"Did you HAVE to ask her that?" Sabrina said to Kelly.

"YES," Kelly replied. "Charlie told me to."

"I wish he hadn't," Sabrina said. "No reason to piss those people off."

"Just doing what I was told...like you would've done had he told YOU."

"I  _know_ , Kelly...but I would've told  _him_  the same thing."

Bosley came up from the back elevator and found the two Angels.

"Just came up from talking with the good doctor Mallard," Bosley gushed. "A  _fascinating_  man. Said the one Dempsey brother likely died from an aneurysm."

"Aneurysm?" Sabrina said.

"And that Officer David likely had nothing to do with his death," Bosley continued. "Dr. Mallard said the brother likely had the condition from birth and that anything, even a sneeze, could have triggered it. In any case that puts Officer David off the  _hook_."

"Good for her," Kelly said.

"Speaking of," Bosley said, "Kelly, did you give Charlie's message to Officer David and Agent Todd?"

"Yes, Bosley," Kelly replied.

"You shouldn't have," Sabrina interjected.

"She only did what the boss ordered, and you know that as well as we do," Bosley told Sabrina.

Along the back wall near the bullpen, Gibbs overheard their conversation, and made plans for a trip out west.

He was going to have a talk with Charles Townsend himself, and make him understand in no uncertain terms not to poach any member of his team.

THE END


End file.
